


The First Of Many

by NaughtyBees



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Macro/Micro, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyBees/pseuds/NaughtyBees
Summary: (Contains vore)Jamison Fawkes finds a borrower lurking in his house and uses her to fulfill one of his lifelong fantasies.





	The First Of Many

**Author's Note:**

> Another commission! This is a vore story, don't read if you don't like that stuff. If you want to commission me, let me know!

The house was silent at this time in the morning. The human was a late sleeper but Angela had no room to complain considering how much time she had to roam the house. While the humans are away, the borrowers will play, so to speak. She was almost entirely nocturnal, only venturing out when the human was asleep. Coming out of her nest in the kitchen wall, she climbed through the tunnels, presumably made by mice before she arrived there. Thankfully there were no mice here. The human seemed to have the uncanny ability to scare them away. When Angela had heard a human was moving in, she was excited. Scared, yes, but she could finally have foods she liked instead of fungus or, one terrible winter, half a rotting rat carcass. That wasn't fun. The human usually ate junk, surviving on vegemite and toast. His boyfriend usually brought better food for him though. Thankfully, he didn't seem to notice the odd piece of food going missing.

Dressed in her borrowing gear, dark clothes, a tool belt and her pack, she blended in with the darkness of the hole. Not so much the white kitchen. Sliding down the thin thread to the counter, Angela took her time looking at all the jars, seeing what was new. Salted nuts, perfect! Angela didn't mind nuts. They reminded her of when she moved to this house, when she spent nights in the forest, sleeping in holes. It took her a while to open the jar, having to use her makeshift crowbar to lever it open, but she eventually managed to gather a few peanuts for her pack. Most nights she wished there was something better than crumbs. The human’s boyfriend sometimes had ice cream but Angela didn't know how she would open the freezer. 

A few days she considered just asking the fat human for some ice cream to settle her cravings, but she remembered what happened to those family members that lived with humans. The awful stories her parents told her made her shiver. Her family history was a long list of terrible causes of death: Sat on, fed to pets, vacuumed up, vivisection, flushed down the toilet, suffocated in a jar, thrown out of a window, buried in the garden, weed whackers and lawn mowers, countless broken bones and family scars. She'd been taught to fear humans from a very young age and it kept her quick on her feet so as not to be discovered. 

Angela was dwelling on this far too long. She looked at the loudly ticking clock on the wall. 7:05am. Exhaling, she turned and moved to the sink, using her rope and grappling hook to pull the tap towards herself. Holding up her flask, she waited. One drip. Two. Three drips was enough for the day. She put it in her pack and set it on the counter then moved to the thread that led to the ground, quickly sliding down it. All she needed was some fruit and she was done. She had plenty of time, the two humans always slept late when they spent the night making noise in the bedroom. She took the little clump of double sided tape from her belt and stuck it to her hands and feet, testing them on the table legs. Once she was sure they were sticky enough to hold her, she began climbing up, huffing and panting with effort. Halfway up, she paused. She heard something. It couldn't be the human, right? It wasn't even 7:30 yet and they got up around 10 on a Saturday. Staying still, she listened, her breaths heavy but quiet. Usually, the human showered then came for breakfast. She hadn't heard the shower running. Maybe it wasn't him. Maybe she was being paranoid. 

All of a sudden, the tremor of someone hitting the floor at the bottom of the stairs made Angela yelp, her hands becoming unstuck from the wood. She fell back, head hitting against the table leg, making her feel dizzy. She looked down and gulped. That was a long way to fall. She looked around, seeing a pair of huge legs move into the kitchen. Breath caught in her throat, Angela didn't move, her mind racing. She didn't think about the fact that she could feel her feet becoming unstuck from the table. All she could think was her pack, sat on the empty counter, an obvious sign of her being there. She could only pray the human didn't find it, didn't see her, would leave soon. 

“What's this?” The loud Australian voice made Angela's heart stop, her body beginning to tremble with fear. She had to get out of there. She couldn't be found. “This is fabric from my favourite shirt.” The human mumbled, presumably looking at her pack. “And this is Mako’s earring? What's going on?”  
A hip bumped the table. That was it. Angela's feet became unstuck and she was falling. She screamed, quickly trying to spread her coat to give her some air resistance. She was light, it wouldn't take much. Instead of broken bones, she sustained a hard blow to the back, winding her painfully. Trying to breathe, she felt tears well in her eyes, knowing she would bruise. Her chest tightened more as a shadow was cast over her. 

“A mouse?” The loud voice sent her into a panic and breathing became even harder, wheezes coming from her as she stared up at the amber eyes locked on her. The human knelt down, mouth agape as he studied Angela, huge hand rapidly approaching her. She tried to regain composure, pulling a needle from her belt and holding it out in front of her. It was clear the human understood that he was being threatened as he held up his hands, grin widening on his pointed face. Angela was surprised he didn't try grab her. She eventually managed to steady her breathing, clenching her teeth and trembling with fear. The human didn't move, seeming a little shocked still. 

“Wow… I'm Jamison. Who are you? What are you?” He asked, lowering onto his hands and knees, oversized pig shirt reaching the floor. “You're so small! Mako, come see this!”  
Angela shakily got to her feet, backing away a few steps. She had a clasp by her middle for if she needed to make a quick getaway and gripped it tight. As Jamie leant closer she took a breath and pulled the clasp, throwing her coat and weapons at the human and running out of the kitchen. “Oh, so it's like that?” The human growled after her, beginning to follow. 

Breath ragged, Angela ducked behind the sofa, her heart hammering the inside of her ribcage, her teeth clenched so hard her head hurt. She felt the thumps below her as Jamie moved around the living room. “I'll find you eventually!” He chimed with a smile, peering under a cabinet. “Come to uncle Jamie!” He called to her, stalking around the living room like a cagey tiger. 

Angela hardly dared to breathe as she felt the tremors heighten, Jamie coming closer to where she was hiding. She pressed herself into the fabric, sweat beginning to drip down her back. She wished with all her might that she'd go undiscovered, that the bigger human would come stop him or at least distract him. There was a beat of unnerving silence that made Angela increasingly aware of her breathing and blood rushing through her head with a deafening roar. 

“There you are!” Angela looked up with fright, seeing that pointed face and a huge palm looming over her. Crying out, she darted under the sofa, just in time too as Jamie slipped, falling between the sofa and the wall with a thump. “You're a slippery one!” He giggled, trying to stand up, clawing his way over the sofa. He was slow and clumsy, falling off the furniture with a thump. His arm prosthetic snapped off but that didn't seem to hinder his enthusiasm. If anything it made him even more eager. 

Angela darted beneath a desk, her throat itchy and dry from her deep, panicked gasps. She didn't know if Jamie had seen where she'd run but she didn't want to stick around to find out. She crept toward the cabinet since it was the closest to the ground, intending to lay low until Mako came.  
Sat trembling, Angela could hear the human coming closer, each tremor from a footfall causing her to be thrown into the air slightly. There was the whoosh of air as the large human inhaled, attempting to sniff Angela out. She stuffed her fist into her mouth, legs wobbling as she tried to keep steady, a hand coming into view as Jamie crawled toward her. “Fee fi fo fum, I smell the blood of a borrower… Hm, that doesn't rhyme.” Jamie chimed, clearly just wanting to terrify the borrower. 

Seeing an opening, Angela made a break for it, starting to sprint toward the corner of the room, sure there was a mouse hole to escape into. She could see it, a wash of relief cascading through her blood, her next breath tasting sweet. She could find her way outside and run all the way back to her parents, apologise for moving out and never leave again. 

A peach coloured wall slammed in front of her, causing her to collide with it, bouncing off it and falling onto her sore back, gasping with pain, looking at the hand blocking her escape. She looked up, those amber eyes trained on her, pupils dilated. She could see the glint of a gold tooth amongst the pearly whites and used all her strength to scramble backwards, feeling the wall against her back. She was quite literally cornered. Heart beating in her throat, she covered her head with her arms, expecting to be splatted instantly. When nothing happened, she looked up, hearing that high pitched giggling. Jamison tilted his head while he watched her, shaking and laughing wildly. 

“Nowhere to run now!” He beamed, colossal finger pressing Angela into the wall, feeling her tiny body as if he was amazed she even existed. “You're mine!”

“Please!” Angela whimpered, the first time she'd ever spoken to a human and it was begging… “I-I can give you anything you want! I've got money- human money! Th-There's a 100 I use as a carpet, please, I can give you that! Just don't hurt me, please!” 

Jamie giggled, hand moving to loom over Angela, ready to grab her. The borrower dodged his grasping fingers and scampered as fast as she could in the opposite direction of the imposing Australian.

Jamie grinned at this and steadily reached over to the tiny person, bringing his hand down over her, fingers outstretched. A large shadow was cast over Angela and she yelped, terror gripping her as she felt her back pushed down and her little legs and arms pinned against her frame as giant, tree trunk sized fingers wrapped around her body and hoisted her upward. Her head poked out from the bony fist and she felt her stomach drop as she was lifted, bringing her up and up until she found herself face to face with the grinning human. She wanted to scream but nothing came out when she opened her mouth, not a single sound. 

“I've got you now, pipsqueak!” Jamie held her securely in his fist, level with that sharp toothed grin. “You know, I've always wanted to meet a tiny person. Ever since I was an ankle biter.” His words were too loud to ignore, Angela’s eyes were trained on his mouth as he talked. “I imagined finding fairies at the bottom of the garden and putting them in jars to keep. Then when I got older I started thinking about what I could do with them.” Angela didn't know where this was going but she knew better than to interrupt. “I could crush them, eat them, have them be my slaves, ooh!” He shuddered with a grin, tongue flicking out to lick his lips. “Now to decide which of my fantasies to make a reality!”

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the human’s belly let out a deafening growl. Jamie looked down at his abdomen and slowly put a hand on top of it, feeling the very empty stomach grumble. “Well, it is breakfast.” He loosened his grip on Angela, holding her between two fingers and lifting her above his mouth, drool trickling down his chin. 

“N-No! Please!” Angela shrieked, struggling. “I have a family! Please, use me as a slave if you want, just don't do this!” She thrashed wildly, trying to escape his clutches, seeing that her begging didn't have any effect. “A-At least let Mako see me?!” She knew the larger human was nice to small animals, he might let her go. 

Jamie shook his head. “Sorry, sheila. Can't share you with Mako, he wouldn't get it.” 

Before Angela even had a chance to attempt to negotiate her release, Jamie opened his mouth up wide, revealing all his white teeth and the two gold ones, his tongue, and deep in the back, his uvula rising over his dark breathing throat, hot, damp air hitting the borrower’s face. The fingers unraveled themselves around her thin frame and she soon found herself plummeting downward, screaming as that gaping maw grew closer and closer. Angela sank into the flesh of Jamie's tongue, hot and slick, and the human snapped his jaws shut, a soft smile at how snug the borrower’s body fit neatly into his salivating mouth.

Jamie suckled on the little person for a moment and found that she tasted very pleasant. Making a soft noise of approval he kneaded her with his heavy molars but not enough to draw blood, attempting to release more of the flavour.

From within, Angela felt like she was inside a washing machine, with heavy saliva drenching into her clothes and slicking down her hair. Her screams were muffled in the blond's mouth, pleads falling on deaf ears. She thrashed as she was pressed against the roof of the human’s mouth, the tongue rubbing against her roughly, tasting her. She could hear the anxious growls of Jamie’s waiting stomach from several stories below, impatiently complaining.

Jamie soon became bored with the struggles and tilted his head back, letting gravity take its course, Angela sliding down toward his throat. He opened his mouth a fraction so Angela could see the outside world for the last time. The borrower desperately reached out and tried to grab onto something, a tooth, the tongue, anything at all, but it was a fruitless effort. Suddenly, survival instincts kicking in and adrenaline pumping through her veins, she made one last attempt to reach out and grab his uvula as she lingered on the precipice of being swallowed, her fingertips brushing it as it lifted out of reach, a precursor to a swallow. Jamie's pharynx widened enough for Angela to slide in, throat muscles clamping at her legs, tongue pressing into her face, pushing her down the throat with a gulp.

 

“No!” Angela cried out, spreading her limbs in an attempt to halt her descent, slowing slightly. Jamie coughed as he felt the obstruction, pressing a hand to his neck and swallowing hard, the muscles pushing at the borrower, clamping her limbs to her sides. Finally, with a smooth rippling motion, the tiny woman was sent on her way, forming a large, wriggling bulge under Jamie's fingers. He traced the lump past his collarbone, feeling the first meal of the day travel down his esophagus. Angela could only look up as the light from above faded, the throat closing above her head, cutting her off from the outside world forever.

Jamison barely thought about the fact that he had just swallowed a living, breathing person. He shuddered, such a surreal and emotional experience making him feel hypersensitive. He could feel the struggles of the tiny person tickling the insides of his throat as she was pushed down, attempting to escape to no avail. The human closed his eyes for a moment, concentrating on the movement within him. With a gurgle of satisfaction from his belly, he could feel the nudge and soft weight of the borrower being deposited into his stomach, filling it up just slightly. Humming, he placed his palm on the soft belly, slowly massaging it. 

Inside, Angela’s screams were almost entirely muffled by the flesh surrounding her. She pushed at the slick, pillowy walls, the muscles clamping down on her eagerly, stomach greeting its meal with fervor. She could hear the fast pounding of a heart far above, the whoosh of air as Jamie breathed, the telling gurgles from below. She screamed at the top of her lungs, pressing her limbs into the gastric folds surrounding her, trying with all her might to climb back out somehow, or gain some favour with her captor. Her struggles served only to make Jamie purr happily, kneading his stomach with his palms. 

Jamie nearly jumped out of his skin when Mako walked up behind him, turning to face him with a smile. “What do you want for breakfast?” Mako asked, large hands cupping his skinny waist.

Licking his lips, the smaller Australian shook his head. “I'm not hungry anymore. I found a snack.”

Mako raised a thick eyebrow at him. “Another mouse?” He never really approved of Jamie's mouse eating habit. 

“...Yeah, that's it. A mouse!” Jamie beamed, patting his stomach with glee, feeling wriggles in response to the movement. 

Mako shook his head, picking up a chair that Jamie had knocked over. “One of these days you're going to feel bad for eating all those tiny animals.” 

Jamie picked up the pack, opening it. Amongst food and equipment, he found a piece of paper, opening it and reading it. It was an address, presumably where the aforementioned borrower family lived. “Oh, I highly doubt that.” Jamie giggled as he went to go make himself some milk tea. “Hey, I know a great place we can go for lunch!”


End file.
